WO 2009/001069 and WO 2009/001073, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein in their entirety, describe arrangements for supporting borehole walls and for applying predetermined stresses to borehole walls. Inflatable chambers are mounted on a base pipe such that inflation of the chambers increases the diameter of the assembly. The chambers may support a sand control element.